fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Robot Hero
Synopsis Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinreman to suspect that his friends have been replaced by robots. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Benson': Alright you need to cut the tall grass down to just a inch with a lawnmower. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': You got it. We'll do it. *'Benson': That's the spirit. *(Benson walks away) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman hops on the lawnmower to cut down the tall grass down) *(Benson arrives with the smoothies) *'Benson': Wow, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, I'm impressed you all did cut down the tall grass down. *'Mordecai': Yes. We did. *'Benson': That's great. You all took this job seriously. Good work. I got some smoothies with me. Here's a treat for you. *'Dan Zembrovski': Benson, what out for that rock. *'Benson': What? *(Benson got tripped by a rock and spilling smoothies on Amanda Highborn) *'Amanda Highborn': Aah! *'Benson': Amanda, I am so sorry. *'Amanda Highborn': I'm fine. Thanks. Let me just go grab a towel. *'Manny Armstrong': You want us get rid of that rock for you? *'Benson': Sure. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman picks up that rock away) *'Benson': Well done. *'Rigby': Thanks. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman sees Amanda Highborn has circuits in her wrist) *'Troll Moko': She's not real. Amanda is a robot? *'Rad Dudesman': Rigby, Troll, Howard. Benson wants us to painting the shed? *'Howard Weinerman': Uh, uh. No, I mean. That's okay. *'Rad Dudesman': Suit yourself. *'Mordecai': Wow. We did work hard right? *'Rigby': Yeah. Come on. *'Ben Tennyson': Oh, man. You broke our radio. *'Troll Moko': Sorry. We'll fix it. Come on. We gotta find Amanda. *(Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are painting the shed pink) *'Howard Weinerman': Wait a second. If that's not the real Amanda. It will prove it. *(Rook Blonko arrives) *'Rigby': Rook. Boy, we glad to see you. That's not the real Amanda. *'Rook Blonko': What are you talking about? Amanda's look fine to me. *'Troll Moko': Well, alright. *(At Arcade) *'Howard Weinerman': Amanda, can we see you for a sec? *'Amanda Highborn': Sure. What's up? *'Rigby': We want to apologize. We were thinking pretty crazy things about you. *'Amanda Highborn': Like what? *'Troll Moko': It doesn't matter. It was too weird. *'Rook Blonko': Hey, Rigby, Troll, Howard, can I ask you a question? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure thing, Rook. *'Rook Shar': Does Rigby, Troll and Howard suspected? *'Amanda Highborn': I think they saw the wires. *'Mordecai': I agree. They knows too much. We better keep an eye on them. *'Gwen Tennyson': Rigby, Troll, Howard, is that a new radio? *'Rigby': Nah. It's Mordecai, Ben, Dan and Randy's. We broke it. We fixed it. *'Lucy Mann': Nothing wrong with this. *'Mordecai': Rigby, Troll, Howard. *'Troll Moko': You're a robot? *'Rayona': Rigby, Troll, Howard. *'Eunice': What's up? *'Howard Weinerman': You're all robots. *'Rook Blonko': Aah. That hurt. *'Rigby': Rook, the door hurt you? That's great. You're really you. *'Rook Blonko': Course I'm me. Rigby, Troll, Howard, what are you talking about? *'Troll Moko': Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and Randy Cunningham. We knew this sounds crazy. But, their all robots. *'Rook Blonko': Ha, ha. Very funny. *'Howard Weinerman': We're serious. Some of them replace them with Robot Heroes. *'Rook Blonko': Go ahead. *'Mordecai': (On Communicator) This is Mordecai. We need you, Rigby, Troll and Howard at the park. *'Rook Blonko': We're on it, Mordo. *'Rigby': We can't go. It's a trap. *'Rook Blonko': Rigby, cut it out. We gotta go. *'Troll Moko': Okay. But we gotta stick together. *'Rook Blonko': You got it. *(At Park) *'Helen Wheels': Hey, what's that? *'Alan Albright': It's a bomb! *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Aah! *(The bomb exploded and Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman fell down) *'Howard Weinerman': Rook, are you okay? You're one of them? *'Mordecai': X-PO, teleport us to the underground base. *'Rigby': X-PO, don't! Their not our friends! No! *(They teleport to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Rigby': No! X-PO, X-PO! *'X-PO': Hey! Slow down, Rigby, Troll, Howard. Where's the fire? *'Troll Moko': X-PO, all the other friends are robots. *'X-PO': Yeah. And what's wrong with being a robot? *'Howard Weinerman': No. We don't mean like that. We're being invaded. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman arrives) *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no. *'Mordecai (robot)': Hey. *'Jimmy Jones (robot)': What's up? *'Rigby': What's going on? X-PO? Anthony? *'Anthony': Be calm, Rigby, Troll, Howard. This is an experiement. These Robot Heroes are built by me, Ted, Kody, Arnie and X-PO. *'Troll Moko': Robot Heroes? There's even a robot us. *'Rigby': We're not exactly a robot. *'Troll Moko': We needed a control subject. *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, robots. Who didn't know their a robots. *'Howard Weinerman (robot)': We're a robots?! *'Rigby': We want it know how real we could make you. *'Rigby (robot)': Wait a minute. What are you doing to us? *'Troll Moko': There. That should reactivate your memory chips. *'Mordecai': We want it to know if the Robot Heroes could endure the battle against evil. *'Troll Moko (robot)': We say we have a few glitches. *'Anthony': No one can replace the real heroes. But, perhaps someday the Robot Heroes will assist them. *'Howard Weinerman': Sorry, we could it tell you. We didn't mean it for scare you. *'Howard Weinerman (robot)': That's okay. We feel like we got to know is like to be a real boy. *'Mordecai': Well, just like me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman went to Big Bob's Beepers. *'Arnie Shalane': Really? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Ted Stanza': How did that happened? *'Troll Moko': Well, we were at Big Bob's Beepers. Take a little flashback with us. *(Flashback started) *'Big Bob Pataki': Oh, hello, there. My name is Big Bob Pataki. This is my pager emporium. Would you like some pagers? *'Mordecai': Yes, we do. Say, how come everyone is not buying your pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Oh, because, the business doesn't appear to be doing that well, since with devices like cellphones becoming much more mainstream and affordable, pagers have become increasingly obsolete, and Helga's dad apparently refuses to get with the times. *'Rigby': No one buys your pagers won't they? *'Big Bob Pataki': Nope. *'Rook Blonko': So you started selling cellphones instead of pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Yep. *'Jimmy Jones': So what are you going to do with all those pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Well, I'm giving away all the pagers. *'Howard Weinerman': It's it free? *'Big Bob Pataki': Wanna have all my pagers? *'Mordecai': Sure, why not. We'll take all the pagers. *'Big Bob Pataki': Good. Their all yours. *(Flashback ended) *'Anthony': So that Big Bob Pataki gave you all the pagers for free? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Anthony': Oh. So what happened all the pagers at Bob Bob's Beepers? *'Mordecai': Oh, that. All the pagers are now officially sold out. And now it sells cellphones. *'Anthony': Oh, okay. *'Mordecai': Maybe we could all use the pagers to call someone. *'Anthony': That might work. *'Mordecai': Here, Kody, take this. *(Mordecai hands Kody Ian a Hazard Sparkling, Spiral Trigger, Best Match Keyblade) *'Kody Ian': Thanks. What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Hazard Sparkling, Spiral Trigger, Best Match Keyblade. You could use it to fight evil. *'Kody Ian': Okay, then. I will use it. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Male Executive Member of The Foundation': Sorry to keep you waiting, my lords. *(Male Executive Member of The Foundation hands Warden Eternal a Lord Drakon Key and Ranger Slayer Key) *'Male Executive Member of The Foundation': These are the Lord Drakkon Key and Ranger Slayer Key. It's honorary. *(Foundation Member gives a $100,000,000 check to Barranco) *'Barranco': A pleasure doing business with you. *(The Foundation Members walks away) *'Warden Eternal': Say, Barranco, what do we do with the Lord Drakon Key and Ranger Slayer Key? It's honorary. *'Barranco': Well, we could save it. *'Jul': That might work. *(At Park) *'Benson': So let me get this straight. You and your crew went to your secret mission to find lightsabers, jedi holocrons and find those clones are Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman. And Anthony and X-PO build a robotic counterparts of you? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Benson': That was awesome. *'Rigby': How is that awesome? *'Benson': Well, your robotic counterparts tole me to do the work. Their work was awesome. *'Troll Moko': Yep. *'Benson': So, Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham, Henraz Weinerman, Mordecai (robot), Rigby, (robot), Ben Tennyson (robot), Rook Blonko (robot), Gwen Tennyson (robot), Kevin Levin (robot), Lucy Mann (robot), Kenneth Tennyson (robot), Rad Dudesman (robot), Rayona (robot), Manny Armstrong (robot), Helen Wheels (robot), Alan Albright (robot), Cooper Daniels (robot), Jimmy Jones (robot), Ester (robot), Kai Green (robot), Rook Shar (robot), Eunice (robot), Dan Zembrovski (robot), Troll Moko (robot), Amanda Highborn (robot), Randy Cunningham (robot) and Howard Weinerman (robot), want to join the park? *'Martin Lune': Yes, Benson, we're all in. *'Rocky Quins': You said about a expansion plans of the new recruits, right? *'Benson': Right. *'of The Robot Hero' Trivia *Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham, Henraz Weinerman, Mordecai (robot), Rigby, (robot), Ben Tennyson (robot), Rook Blonko (robot), Gwen Tennyson (robot), Kevin Levin (robot), Lucy Mann (robot), Kenneth Tennyson (robot), Rad Dudesman (robot), Rayona (robot), Manny Armstrong (robot), Helen Wheels (robot), Alan Albright (robot), Cooper Daniels (robot), Jimmy Jones (robot), Ester (robot), Kai Green (robot), Rook Shar (robot), Eunice (robot), Dan Zembrovski (robot), Troll Moko (robot), Amanda Highborn (robot), Randy Cunningham (robot) and Howard Weinerman (robot) got a job at the park. *It is revealed that Robert "Big Bob" Pataki is giving away all of his pagers to Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman because nobody uses beepers anymore due to cellphones and it's implied that his business isn't as successful as it used to be. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers